


Micacious

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [143]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>micacious: adjective: maɪˈkeɪʃəs: sparkling, glittering</p>
<p>1836, from Late Latin micare "to shine, sparkle, flash, glitter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Micacious

He was remembering the first time he was granted permission to look into his micacious eyes. It was after a case, naturally; after he ran ahead, just assuming John was behind him, as always. And he was, just not fast enough to stop the idiot from being surprised by the suspect's right hand man with the cricket bat.

"A cricket bat, John? I mean...ttherioussly?" was all he managed to get out before he passed out cold. John managed to convince the paramedics to let him take him home, he knew the hospital staff would thank him later; Lestrade helped with getting him into the squad car, then upstairs to the flat.

"Sherlock?"

"Come on...Sher-LOCK! You have to wake up."

"Don' wanna-ow! Oh, John...where- home?"

"Yes, home, you moron."

"Wha' happened?"

"Cricket bat happened, you don't remember- concussion."

"Sorry..."

"Now I know you have concussion-let me see your eyes." Sherlock opened his eyes and John barely stifled a gasp. He knew he had extraordinary eyes, but at the moment, they were definitely the most beautiful things he had ever seen. The golden lights danced and glittered in the sea of light blue and green...

"John? Johnnnnn-yer staring..."

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up in a couple of hours, yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just to the couch so I can hear if you need me."

"Can't you... uhmmm... stay here?"

"Are you sure?"

"Please?"

"Let me get my laptop, be right back-"

 

"John!!"

"Huhhhhh?"

"Wake up-ahhh...there you are."

"Wha-"

"Brick wall. Your head was introduced to it a bit roughly tonight."

"Damn, that hurts..."

"Concussion, I talked them into letting me take you home, they know better than to try to put us in hospital unless it's life-threatening, especially after the last time..."

"They were going to-"

"Shhhh...I'm here, love." Sherlock laid John back down onto the pillows, and gently snuggled around him, kissing him softly until he felt him go back to sleep.


End file.
